All the Small Things
by Missus Ann
Summary: Misaki gets a papercut and Usagi thinks very badly about it. D; Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

All The Small Things

Misaki x Usagi.

"Hmmm.." I heard him say while paging through a book. "I can't find it anywhere!"

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?" I honestly had no idea what he was doing. I also had no idea **why** he was doing it.

"Ah, Usagi-san, sorry. It's just that I'm working on a report that's due tomorrow.. but I can't find some of the information.. and the library's already closed." He sighed.

'_Seeing his fragile body like this.. in such a state of panic.. it makes me worry more about him than I normally do.. but it also makes me love him more. I love the way he talks, the way he complains, the way he has that "I don't care about anything." attitude, even though he cares for so much and also so many people.'_

"Do you need help, then? I'd be happy to help with whatever you need help with. But you'd have to pay me back.. maybe with something special tonight?" I watched his face turn beet red.

"B-Baka Usagi! I don't know what you're talking about. And if I rely on you for **everything**, I'll grow up to be the sort of person I don't **ever** want to be. Spoiled, selfish, and uncaring for many things." He sighed.

"Isn't that somewhat describing me?" I said with worry. He put a thinking face on, which was, by far the cutest one I've ever seen.

"No. Usagi-san may be selfish, and he may be spoiled. But Usagi-san, without realising it, loves many things. For one thing, he loves everything about me, and that's a lot." He said nodding, thinking aloud, I assumed. "And he loves bears! He loves them so much he collects them. So he's pretty much amazing compared to someone that has no emotions at all. And-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Ahh. I see how you think of me now. I'm glad that you feel so strongly about me." I said. I started sliding my hand up his shirt. Ahhh, I would be the perverted old man again soon.

He said nothing, but his face turned red once more. Then, he interupted the silence that wasn't so silent due to the rustling of our clothes. "W-Wait.. Usg- Ahh! Usagi-san.. I still have my homework to do.."

I sighed, that's right. He had Kamijou the Devil as a teacher, and if he didn't turn this in, he'd probably come home with a bruise from a dictionary that weighs way more than something than **anything** that should be allowed to be thrown. I'd let him off the hook, for now.

When he went back to working on the report, I adverted my eyes to the TV for a couple seconds, to turn it off, or change the channel, or something. I certainly wasn't going to watch The Adventures of whatever the hell this is.

Then I heard a little whimper, obviously coming from my love, seeing as no one else was in the room. "Misaki?" I asked.

"Ah, It's nothing. Sorry Usagi-san." He hid his finger behing his back.

"What's with hiding your finger then? Oi, Misaki." I grabbed his hand and saw a bleeding finger. "What's this? Why is it bleeding?" I said.

"I got a papercut.." He said. I pulled his finger toward my mouth and put it in. "Hey! Usagi-san, what are you doing?" He seemed irrated, but either way, he was still cute to me.

"I'm cleaning your cut, what else?" Heh. I was teasing him of course.

"B-b-baka-Usagi! You have to clean it properly.. and it's not that big of a deal anyway..." he said.

"Oh, but it is! My precious little Misaki hurt himself, and I can't have that. Let's go clean it up properly, then." I dragged him into the bathroom. We never left after that though...

The Next Morning..

**Misaki's POV.**

"... BAKA-USAGI!" I screamed. I don't think I could take it. It was then, that I realized I had woken him. Looks like I won't need to finish my report by today anyway.. I'll be too busy with Usagi-san..

I sighed. It's going to be a long day.

**All the Small Things: End?**

**Thank you for reading 'All The Small Things'. Believe it or not, I actually was inspired by an actual papercut, and talking to my friend Esther, who has helped me think of a name for this, and also who told me I could write it well after she heard the idea.**

**I have to admit, it didn't turn out the way I expected, but I like the outcome. I might add more chapters once in awhile. Haven't decided if this is a oneshot or not yet..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**


	2. Chapter 2

All The Small Things

**A quick note. There are flashbacks, and they will be like this: **_Flashback._

**Speach is: **"Hello. I am speach."

**Thoughts are: **_'Hello, I am not speach, but a thought._"

**Thank you.**

Misaki x Usagi

I sighed. Not a sad sigh, a happy sigh. Usagi was going to take me on a date. He told me yesterday, which was Friday. I remember everything he said, down to the last breath. He made me so happy when he said that.

_I sighed. I was going to hand in my report, at the end of the day, just like Kamijou the De-- I mean Kamijou-sensei told me to. When I got there, I heard the normal "Nowaki what the fuck are you doing here?"_

_Nowaki saying "I wanted to see you, Hiro-san."_

_Kamijou replying, "This is a school, not a hospital where you can visit people!"_

_I was used to this, so I just pushed the door open, and waltzed on in. There was one mistake, that I didn't want to make again. _

_"__**T..Takahashi! **__What are you doing here?! Now?! And, why didn't you have your report in __**yesterday**__ on time. Did you not finish it and decide to not tell me? Damn brat."_

_"Kamijou-sensei.. I was sick. And Usagi-san made me stay home. You know how he is, very protective when he has a liking toward you." Kamijou sensei knew about everything between me and Usagi-san. Well, he thought he did at least up until the part where we started going out.._

_"That's no excuse." he said as he pelted books at my head. _

_"Hiro-san.." Nowaki said as he pulled him back and kissed him. I used this as an escape. I put the report on his desk and ran to the door._

_"I'll be leaving now!" I said as I ran through. I heard him cursing under his breath. I ran. I saw Usagi-san's car and got in right away. _

_When we got home, Usagi-san brought me right to the bed and pinned me down. "Misaki.. I want to go on a date with you." I blushed. Usagi-san wants to go on a date.. with me? He kissed me. We never got out of the bed that night, either. It seems he was getting more and more devoted to 'harrassing me', as I like to put it.. Although I think I like it now.._

"We're leaving. Grab the stuff and let's go." he said. I didn't know where he was taking me yet.. but that's okay. I get to spend time with my lover. I blushed.

"Misaki.. are you alright?" I nodded. My voice would sound wanting if I talked now. I slept the whole car ride and when we arrived he woke me by saying, "Misaki, if you don't wake up, you won't be able to come with me." I woke up slowly.

"My legs are asleep.." I said with a yawn. I imagined that to him I looked vulnerable.

We rode all the rides, and since we left pretty late in the afternoon, it's already nine. The park closes at ten.. today was fun. We went out to the boardwalk and walked off into the small beach section. After a couple minutes he pulled me under the boardwalk. "U-Usagi-san?"

He looked at me. I saw lust in his eyes. "Misaki. I've tried my hardest to hold back, but it's to much. I love you to much. I'm sorry." He said right before he kissed me. He pinned me agaisnt a pole and started stripping me of my clothes.

"It's okay.. It's the small things like this that--" He kissed me again. Once he was done kissing me so he could breathe I said, "U-usagi-san.. could we stay in this park's hotel tonight? I don't want to wait long.. because tonight, I love Usagi-san a lot." His eyes widened, but he calmed down soon. I'm not sure why this park has a hotel anyway.. but it does. So here we go.

He registered us for a night. Then we went to the room. "Misaki. I love you."

**Chapter two: Not the end!**

**I've decided to write more of this, seeing as so many people liked it. Once again, Esther helped me out. **

**Special appearence of Hiroki and Nowaki. They'll all be in here soon enough though. =D**

**Once again, I do not own Junjou.**


End file.
